1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a residential structure and, more particularly, a multi-circular module residence having a principal circular module and a plurality of secondary circular modules.
2. Background of the Invention
Residential construction has conventionally been confined to square or rectangularly configured buildings and square or rectangular rooms within the buildings, a practice that usually provides the most flexibility in furnishing rooms to utilize all wall space. The building styles of such conventional structure have ranged from expanded single level ranch style dwellings to multi-storied high ceiling dwellings that are more popular today. At an earlier time, modern style home building utilized curved corners and arches in many areas, but still utilized basic square or rectangularly shaped rooms for most of the interiors. While conventional building practices still remain popular and offer and endless variety of design and configuration options, there has been an interest in deviating from such general practices and developing a novel, unique and multi-functional dwelling utilizing a consistent array of geometric designs as a theme for the residence. It is to this interesting and flexible concept that the present invention is directed.
The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a residence utilizing a series of circular modules as a central theme of the design.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a residence of the type described that has distinctly separated circular modules of different sizes connected by passageways.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a residence of the type described wherein the secondary circular modules may be angularly positioned with respect to the principal circular module to accommodate the elevational and other distinct features of the building site.
Yet still another objective of the present invention is to provide a residence of the type described wherein perimeter wall engaging stairways connect the various levels of the floors of the structure.
Yet still another further objective of the present invention is to provide a residence of the type described which has a cantilevered arcuate structure forming a deck or sunroom consistent in curvature with the curvature of the principal circular modular exterior perimeter wall.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a residence of the type described wherein each of the circular modules has a circular domed roof and can have a circular domed skylight on that roof.
Yet still another further additional objective of the present invention is to provide a residence of the type described, the circular modules of which may have circular chimneys connecting to their exterior perimeter.
The structure of the present invention is a multi-circular module residence having a principal circular module with interior and exterior perimeter walls that includes a basement and one or more additional floors. Each of the floors has rooms utilizing the interior perimeter wall, and the module has a central area conveniently utilized as a sitting area. An interior perimeter wall engaging stairway connect the floor levels of the principal module. Secondary circular modules are separately positioned from the principal module and are connected to the principal module by ground and first level passageways. The secondary modules conveniently contain bedrooms and baths and usually have a garage at ground level. Cantilevered arcuate structures can be associated with the modules and preferably are consistent in curvature with the curvature of the module exterior perimeter wall.
Thus there has been outlined the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. In this respect, before explaining several embodiments of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its arrangement of the components set forth in the description and illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways.
It is also to be understood that the phraseology and terminology herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting in any respect. Those skilled in the art will appreciate the concept upon which this disclosure is based and that it may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of this development. It is also to be understood that the abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor to limit its scope in any way.
Thus, the enumerated objectives and others identified herein, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive material in which like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the several views.